Conventionally, X-ray CT systems detect X-rays, which are irradiated from an X-ray tube and transmitted a subject, and reconstruct an image based on a result of the detection to obtain an X-ray tomographic image.
The X-ray tube is provided inside an annular rotator. The annular rotator is supported rotatably by a gantry. The gantry is mounted on a floor part. Around the annular rotator and the gantry is covered with a cover.
There are systems, as medical diagnosis systems, which arrange sound absorbing members on an inner surface of a cover of an MRI system, in order to increase a silencing effect and decrease noise from the inside of the system (Patent Document 1).
There is a space between the floor part and the lower edge of the cover. The space has a variation. Since the variation is due to product precision and assembling precision of the cover, as well as surface precision of the X-ray CT system setting place (floor part), it is difficult to completely eliminate the space.